musicfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Prevale
Prevale, nome completo Carlo Prevale (Subiaco, 6 luglio 1983), è un DJ, produttore discografico e conduttore radiofonico italiano. Lavora presso m2o Radio/Tv, l'etichetta discografica Plast Records e il suo studio di registrazione Suono Strano, dove realizza produzioni musicali, compilation, vari format e si occupa di doppiaggio pubblicitario]. Le origini Nasce a Subiaco, un comune italiano di 9.406 abitanti della provincia di Roma nel Lazio. Nel 1993 inizia ad avere il primo contatto con la musica proponendosi come disc jockey ed organizzatore di party per i suoi compagni di scuola. Nel 1997 a Roma, frequenta un corso professionale di tecniche di missaggio diretto da Fabio Cassandro. Nel 1999 il primo approccio con il pubblico avviene nella discoteca Green Club di Monte Livata dove, a soli 16 anni è già DJ resident conducendo anche programmi dance come Dimensione Musicale e In The Mix presso l'emittente radiofonica locale RNA Radio Notizie Aniene. Biografia e carriera Nell'anno 2000 vince il Work in Contest, concorso di produzione radiofonica indetto dal dj e produttore discografico di fama mondiale di musica techno e hardstyle Marco Vortex su Mondoradio Centro Italia. Lavora in molteplici discoteche affiancando anche personaggi televisivi, è disc jockey nelle manifestazioni del network RDS Radio Dimensione Suono - 100% Grandi Successi. Nel 2001 viene assunto come tecnico di regia e post produzione a Radio Blu Il colore della musica; cura vari programmi di cui alcuni condotti in voce dal noto speaker Stefano Piccirillo ed altri con personaggi televisivi come Attilio Fontana, Dario Cassini, Remo Remotti, Grazia Fontana etc... inoltre, è autore e conduttore del programma dance Blu Mix. Nel 2003 L'istituto d'Istruzione Superiore G. Quarenghi di Subiaco (Roma), nell'ambito della programmazione annuale di progetti extracurricolari, gli affida in qualità di insegnante un corso di teoria della musica] e tecniche di missaggio; contemporaneamente fonda lo studio di registrazione Suono Strano, dove realizza produzioni musicali, compilation, vari format e incisioni di spot per emittenti radiofoniche e televisive. Nello stesso anno lavora come disc jockey e fonico per l'agenzia di spettacolo Eventi Musica. Collabora con il musicista, polistrumentista e percussionista Mauro De Paulis ad importanti progetti di musica sperimentale dirigendo anche la Track Production (organizzazione di noleggio e service impianti audio-luce, manifestazioni, convegni, eventi e djs). Nel 2004 approda a Radio Centro Suono diventandone voce ufficiale, conducendo insieme agli altri disc jockey della radio programmi come il Mix Time Machine e il Voglio Vederti Danzare, un contenitore di musica dance ricco di gag, strani personaggi ed effetti speciali. Nel 2005 entra a far parte di m2o Radio/Tv, emittente radiofonica nazionale del Gruppo Editoriale L'Espresso, conducendo come autore e disc jockey Kick Off m2o nel Pallone; un mix di musica dance e trance, alternato da notizie sul mondo del calcio. La voce ufficiale era Valery, l'attrice Valeria De Luca. Dal 2006 al 2010 visto lo straordinario successo videoludico, è stato disc jockey, autore e conduttore del programma GamepadGamepad, un mix di dance alternato da notizie sul mondo dei videogiochi. Il nuovo programma ha subito un discreto successo, grazie alla scelta musicale e alle numerose collaborazioni con distributori e publisher di console e videogames tra cui: Sony, Microsoft, Nintendo, Activision, Ubisoft, Koch Media e tantissimi altri. La voce ufficiale era Nanni Venditti. Nel 2007 seleziona e mixa Gamepad Compilation Vol. 1.0, prodotta dalla Bit Records e distribuita in tutta Italia da Caymera Records, seguita poi nel 2009 dalla Gamepad Compilation Vol. 2.0 prodotta sempre dalla Bit Records con distibuzione Self. A gennaio 2013 dopo un periodo di "pausa radiofonica", per dare spazio a varie produzioni musicali, torna in onda come disc jockey, autore, conduttore e voce ufficiale insieme a Gaia Bolognesi del programma Memories Il Dj Set AforismaticoMemories; un mix di hit e dance internazionale alternato da aforismi, pensieri e frasi celebri di famosi autori del passato e presente; in esclusiva su m2o Radio/Tv. Da maggio 2014, seleziona e mixa il fluido musicale di m2o Selection,m2o Selection gli appuntamenti variano secondo le esigenze della programmazione di m2o Radio/Tv. Da settembre 2015 a febbraio 2016 ha curato la regia, selezionato e mixato la musica de I FedEly del WeekendI FedEly del Weekend condotto in voce da Il Fede, Federico Riesi e La Ely, Elisabetta Sacchi su m2o Radio/Tv. Da gennaio 2016 è A&R, produttore artistico della Plast Records - Italy. E' doppiatore pubblicitario della WorldWideVoices, l'agenzia di speakeraggio internazionale e della VoicesPro - the #1 voiceover jobs network for professional voice-overs. Vita privata E' uno spirito libero, un tifoso dell'Associazione Sportiva Roma, è attratto da tutto ciò che si chiama tecnologia. Pseudonimi Elenco dei nomi con cui Carlo Prevale si è presentato radiofonicamente e discograficamente: * Prevale * Carlo Web * Dj Prevale * Web * Prevale Dj * Prevaloso * Underworld * Basic Position Premi * (2000) - Work in Contest - Mondoradio (Italy) * (2013) - Best Radio Format - Radiophonica (Italy) * (2016) - 2 Nomination - Dance Music Awards (Italy) Miglior EDM Dj/Producer, Miglior Programma Radiofonico Programmi radiofonici * In The Mix (Radio Notizie Aniene, 1999 - 2001) * Dimensione Musicale (Radio Notizie Aniene, 1999 - 2001) * Blu Mix (Radio Blu, 2001-2004) * Mix Time Machine (Radio Centro Suono, 2004 - 2005) * Voglio Vederti Danzare (Radio Centro Suono, 2004 - 2005) * Kick Off m2o nel Pallone (m2o|m2o Radio/Tv, 2005 - 2006) * Gamepad La Consolle Virtuale (m2o Radio/Tv, 2006 - 2010) * I FedEly del Weekend (m2o Radio/Tv, 2013 - 2015) * Memories (m2o Radio/Tv, 2013 - in corso) * m2o Selection (m2o Radio/Tv, 2014 - in corso) Discografia Singoli promozionali Album * (2007) - Never Meet / Sognami (P) & © Bit Records * (2014) - Wanna Be Free (Italian Remixes) (P) & © Dmn Records * (2017) - And The Waltz Goes On (P) & © Plast Records * (2017) - L'Onore e il Rispetto (P) & © Plast Records Compilation * (2000) - Dimensione Musicale Compilation Vol. 1 (P) & © Track Production * (2002) - Dimensione Musicale Compilation Vol. 2 (P) & © Track Production * (2003) - Senti Come Muove Compilation (P) & © Track Production * (2003) - DNA Compilation (P) & © Track Production * (2004) - Unz & Tunz Compilation (P) & © Track Production * (2005) - Dj Prevale Compilation Vol. 1.0 (P) & © Track Production * (2005) - Dj Prevale Compilation Vol. 2.0 (P) & © Track Production * (2006) - La Discoteca Compilation (P) & © Track Production * (2007) - Amoroso's Invasion (P) & © Smilax Publishing * (2008) - Italo Fresh Hits (P) & © ZYX Music * (2008) - Super Italia - Future Sounds Of Italo Dance Vol. 29 (P) & © Universal Music * (2009) - Musica Maranza Vol. 6 (P) & © Fluida Records * (2010) - Musica Maranza Vol. 7 (P) & © Fluida Records * (2010) - Dj Player Vol. 9 (P) & © Disco Planet Records * (2010) - Dj Player Collection 01 (P) & © Disco Planet Records * (2010) - Italo Mega Dance Vol. 18 (P) & © Buntspecht * (2012) - Rimini, a Night to Dance (Top Italian Floorfillers) (P) & © Believe Digital * (2013) - Summer Lambada Compilation (P) & © Dieffe Publishing & Record Company * (2016) - The Eurodance Evolution (P) & © Dmn Records Compilation mixate * (2007) - Gamepad Compilation Vol. 1.0 (P) & © Bit Records * (2009) - Gamepad Compilation Vol. 2.0 (P) & © Bit Records Singoli / EP * (2000) - Carlo Web - Free Noise (P) & © Track Production * (2006) - Tarquini & Prevale ft. Mr J Carry - In My Dreams (Original Mix) (P) & © Bit Records * (2007) - Tarquini & Prevale ft. Mr J Carry - Sognami (Original Mix) (P) & © Bit Records * (2007) - Tarquini & Prevale Made In Italy - Never Meet (Extended Mix) (P) & © Bit Records * (2009) - Tarquini & Prevale vs. Vodka - Gamepad (Main Mix) (P) & © Bit Records * (2009) - Prevale vs. AlMa - New Year's Day (P) & © Fluida Records * (2009) - Tarquini & Prevale vs. AlMa - Ritual Tibetan (P) & © Fluida Records * (2009) - Prevale & Candiolo Hotel - Dolcenera (P) & © Track Production * (2009) - Underworld ft. Sky - My Sunshine (Main Mix) (P) & © Bit Records * (2009) - Tarquini & Prevale Made In Italy - Lovetime (P) & © Bit Records * (2009) - Tarquini & Prevale ft. Dj Power - My Love Is In The Air (P) & © Bit Records * (2009) - Basic Position - Kiss Me (P) & © Bit Records * (2010) - DJ Sanny J & Prevale - Once Again (Main Mix) (P) & © Disco Planet Records * (2010) - DJ Sanny J & Prevale - Once Again (Club Mix) (P) & © Disco Planet Records * (2012) - Prevale - Lambada (El Ritmo Caliente Prevaloso) (P) & © Fluida Records * (2016) - Prevale - Yo Oh Yeah (Slow Style Mix) (P) & © Plast Records * (2016) - Prevale feat. Flare - Echi (Slow Style Mix) (P) & © Plast Records * (2016) - Profondo Rosso (P) & © Plast Records * (2017) - And The Waltz Goes On (P) & © Plast Records * (2017) - L'Onore e il Rispetto (P) & © Plast Records Remixes * (2001) - Progetto Z - Sogno Ipnotico (Carlo Web Remix) (P) & © Ghost Records * (2006) - Tarquini & Prevale feat. Mr. J Carry - In My Dreams (Resonator Mix) (P) & © Bit Records * (2007) - Emi - Le Canzoni Dell'Estate (Tarquini & Prevale vs. Reddj Remix) (P) & © Time Records * (2007) - Elektra Forward - Love Delight (Tarquini & Prevale Vision) (P) & © Gateway Multimedia * (2009) - Gianna Nannini - I Maschi (Prevale Remix) (P) & © BMG Ricordi * (2009) - Khrys feat. Pol Rossignani - Here (Tarquini & Prevale Mix) (P) & © Planeta Mix Records * (2011) - Prevale vs. Ann Lee - 2 Times (Tanz Remix) (P) & © Energy Production * (2011) - Prevale vs. Daniele Meo - Adesso Balla (Prevale Remix) Tanz Vision (P) & © Armonica Records * (2011) - Prevale feat. Emi - Le Canzoni Dell'Estate (Ti Batte Il Cuore Mix) (P) & © Time Records * (2011) - Prevale ft. Jovanotti - Il Più Grande Spettacolo Dopo Il Big Bang (Io e Te Mix) (P) & © Universal Music * (2012) - Prevale feat. Jovanotti - Tensione Evolutiva (Pioggia e Vento Mix) (P) & © Universal Music * (2013) - Prevale vs. The Soundlovers - Surrender (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Do It Yourself * (2013) - Will Sparks - Ah Yeah! (Prevale Edit) (P) & © House Of Fun * (2013) - Prevale & Kim Lukas - Let It Be The Night (P) & © Zomba Records * (2013) - Tjr - Ode To Oi (Prevale Edit) (P) & © London Records * (2013) - Molella - Discotek People (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Liquid Sound * (2014) - Sagi Rei - I'll Fly With You (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Media Records * (2014) - Regina & Rafael Lelis - Wanna Be Free (Prevale Remix) (P) & © DMN Records * (2014) - Prevale vs. 20 Fingers ft. Roula - Like It (Boom Ba Da Da Mix) (P) & © ZYX Music * (2014) - The Chainsmokers - #Selfie (Prevale Edit) (P) & © Dim Mak Records * (2014) - Deorro feat. DyCy - Five Hours Don't Hold Me Back (Prevale Mix) (P) & © Armada Music * (2015) - Prezioso vs. Fabri Fibra - Alza Il Volume (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Time Records * (2016) - Club Dogo - Chissenefrega 'In Discoteca' (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Universal Music * (2016) - Bloodhound Gang - The Bad Touch (Prevale Remix) Geffen Records * (2016) - Hotel Saint George - Un Angelo Blu (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Do It Yourself * (2016) - Katerfrancers - Lei Che Lo Vuole (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Flat Frog * (2016) - Brothers feat. Ranieri - Dieci Cento Mille (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Melodica Srl * (2016) - Kat Dahlia - Gangsta (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Sony Music Entertainment * (2016) - Céline Dion - Loved Me Back To Life (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Sony Music Entertainment * (2017) - Francesco Gabbani - Occidentali's Karma (Prevale Remix) (P) & © BMG Rights Mgmt Italy Logo ufficiale Galleria d'immagini Carlo_Prevale-1134x1134px-00.jpg|Carlo Prevale, 5 gennaio 2006 - Roma Carlo_Prevale-1134x1134px-01.jpg|Carlo Prevale, 4 luglio 2017 - Roma Carlo_Prevale-1134x1134px-02.jpg|Carlo Prevale, 15 gennaio 2011 - Roma Carlo_Prevale_1500x1500px-03.png|Carlo Prevale, 5 agosto 2012 - Roma Carlo_Prevale-1134x1134px-04.jpg|Carlo Prevale, 26 giugno 2010 - Roma Carlo_Prevale-1701x1701px-05.png|Carlo Prevale, 14 giugno 2016 - Roma Carlo_Prevale-1134x1134px-06.jpg|Carlo Prevale, 5 settembre 2005 - Roma Carlo_Prevale-1134x1134px-07.jpg|Carlo Prevale, 10 ottobre 2015 Carlo_Prevale-1134x1134px-08.jpg|Carlo Prevale, 16 aprile 2005 - Roma Carlo_Prevale-1134x1134px-09.jpg|Carlo Prevale, 10 ottobre 2015 - Roma Carlo_Prevale-1134x1134px-11.png|Carlo Prevale, 28 dicembre 2010 - Roma Carlo_Prevale-1134x1134px-10.jpg|Carlo Prevale, 8 gennaio 2017 - Roma Note Collegamenti esterni *Prevale Sito ufficiale *Prevale Official Twitter *Prevale on Instagram *Prevale Facebook page *Prevale YouTube Channel *Prevale MixCloud Ltd. *Prevale SoundCloud Ltd. Tutti i contenuti di questa pagina sono distribuiti sotto licenza Creative Commons Attribuzione - Condividi allo stesso modo 3.0 Unported. de:Prevale en:Prevale Categoria:Artisti Categoria:Disc jockey dance Categoria:Disc jockey italiani Categoria:Disc jockey EDM Categoria:Disc jockey italodance Categoria:Produttori discografici Categoria:Produttori discografici italiani Categoria:Nati nel 1983 Categoria:Nati a Subiaco Categoria:Disc jockey Categoria:Disc jockey eurodance